


True Colours

by PanicOverFandoms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, colour fate marks, did i mention slow burn? good luck, i love shae and tyrion so, implied tyrion and shae, more tags yet to come, sort of a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicOverFandoms/pseuds/PanicOverFandoms
Summary: Only certain people in this world were born with a soulmate, and surprisingly enough, Daenerys Targaryen was one of those people.





	1. PART 1

As rare as it was, a lot of Targaryens had a soulmate. Daenerys' older brother, Rhaegar, had a soulmate; her name was Lyanna, she was beautiful - well, that's what the stories said. You would know if you had a soulmate because you would have a white spot on your left arm, if your soulmate was hurt, it would turn red, if your soulmate was upset, it would turn blue, and if your soulmate died, it would turn gray. Only when you're near your soulmate would the name of your soulmate appear on your spot. Most people don't live to know who their soulmate is.

 

-

 

Daenerys was thirteen when a white spot appeared on her arm. 

"Viserys..", Daenerys said, eyeing the white spot on her arm. She wasn't stupid, she knew what this meant - she had a soulmate. 

"Yes, Dany?", Viserys replied, looking up. 

She swallowed before replying. "I think...I think I have a soulmate". Daenerys was scared for her brother's reaction, she knew Viserys was planning to sell her off - but would this change anything? 

Viserys was taken back for a second, his eyes widening, but then he regained himself and laughed. His laugh filled the whole room and startled a few women who were getting ready for bed. 

Viserys then walked over to where Daenerys was sitting and motioned with his hands for her to stand up. Daenerys was taken back when Viserys began to undo her dress.

Viserys sighed before saying, "You know this doesn't change anything, right?", his hands began to move up and down Daenerys' arm, "-you will still see Khal Drogo tomorrow and you will not put a bad impression on me, is that clear?" 

Daenerys nodded. She didn't want to 'wake the dragon'. Viserys smiled and said, "When they write the history of my reign sweet sister, they will say it began today." and with that, Viserys left the room.

 

-

 

 

Khal Drogo was a strong man, a leader. Viserys told her that the Dothraki cut their hair when they were defeated in combat - Khal Drogo had never been defeated. Viserys also told her that she will be his queen. Daenerys didn't want to be his queen, though. She told Viserys that she wanted to go home and Viserys said he wanted to go home too - except, his definition of 'home' was different to hers. 

Daenerys wondered if her soulmate had a place to call 'home', somewhere safe. Daenerys once had a place to call home, a place that had a red door and a lemon tree outside of her window. She could see her and her soulmate - whoever they were - living there and suddenly nothing else mattered anymore but finding out who her soulmate was.

 

-

 

Her and Khal Drogo were officially married, she was now his 'Khaleesi'. She had received many gifts that day, one of the most interesting ones being three dragon eggs. Daenerys thanked everyone that gave her a gift, but every time she thanked someone, she would glance at her mark - making sure it wasn't any other colour but white. Viserys, noticing this, gave her a glare and she stopped. 

Once the ceremony was over, Khal Drogo took her that night, under the rising sun. 

 

-

 

Daenerys was laying beside Khal Drogo. They had been with each other for over a week now and it took two days for them to travel to the Dothraki camp. Viserys was still with them as he had not received his army yet, but, he was getting impatient. On their journey to the camp, he tried attacking Daenerys but was thankfully held back by Dothraki men - she was their Khaleesi and he was nothing. 

Daenerys noticed that Khal Drogo was fast asleep, so she took that chance to lift up her sleeve and look at her spot. It was blue. Daenerys gasped, in shock, it was blue! 

Khal Drogo awoke with a start and stared at his Khaleesi in worry, Daenerys quickly rolled her sleeve down and reassured him that everything was alright. Drogo continued to stare at her and Daenerys took the hint and laid back down with him and started to silently cry; her soulmates mark had never been any other colour but white and it hurt her to know that her soulmate was upset - even though she didn't know who her soulmate was, she felt connected to them, and with that, she fell back asleep. 

 

-

 

Viserys was drunk, Daenerys knew that. He had been here for over a month and was slowly losing his sanity. He barged into the busy room demanding to see 'his sister'. Daenerys spoke up before anyone was hurt and he smiled. He walked towards her and began to take his sword out of his belt, the Dothraki gasped - Daenerys knew you were not allowed to have a sword out, it was forbidden. She begged him to put his sword away but he just laughed. 

Viserys wanted his army and a woman began to translate to Khal Drogo what he wanted. Daenerys then told him he shall have a golden crown, one that men shall tremble to behold. Viserys beamed and told her that was all he ever wanted. Daenerys' Khal got up and grabbed a pot of molten gold, all the while, Viserys screamed for his life, shouting at her, telling her that she will never find her soulmate. However, when her Khal got closer, he began to beg - and oh what a sight it was, Viserys begging for his life. 

Drogo stood upon a terrified Viserys and said, "A crown for a king", and with that, he poured the gold onto Viserys' head. 

A part of Daenerys was sad, however cruel he was, she was his brother. However, another part of her was glad and that part terrified her.

 

-

 

Daenerys began to tell her Khal all about her wanting to know who her soulmate is and Drogo promised her they will find them. 

 

-

 

Daenerys noticed that none of the Dothraki seemed to have a soulmate mark. She brought it up with one of the maids that were doing her hair. 

"It's a rare thing, Khaleesi. Hardly anyone has a soulmate and if you do have one, you're extremely lucky." Daenerys contemplated whether or not to show this girl her mark, she decided against it. 

"What are the chances of meeting your soulmate, though?", Daenerys asked while playing with the end of her sleeve."I can imagine quite high.", another girl responded, "I remember reading stories about people finding their soulmate and living a long and happy life. It made me want to have one" 

Daenerys smiled at that and decided that she was going to do anything it takes to find her soulmate. 

-

 

 


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ This chapter is all about Sansa. ] Sansa finds out she has a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you guys so much for checking out this fic and to those who left a comment. Hope you enjoy this chapter and feedback/criticism is always appreciated. (:

Sansa was twelve when a white spot appeared on her left arm. Unlike Daenerys, she had no idea what it meant. 

 

-

 

"Fine work as always", the woman said to Sansa. 

Sansa had always been good at most things - especially knitting. She smiled at the woman and replied a quick but meaningful thank you. 

A few minutes passed in silence, Sansa continued to work and didn't notice her sister, Arya, glaring at her. 

 

-

 

News spread like wildfire, the king was coming to visit. 

Sansa was reading a book about princesses, she could hear her sister outside shooting a bow and arrow and she could hear the laughter of her half-brother, Jon. She sighed, _why couldn't she be normal?_

Sansa heard someone shout outside, "The king is coming! all wait outside." Sansa, being the good girl she is, obeyed this command. She put her book down and ran outside to join her family. 

Sansa stood next to her brother Robb. He was a charming man, a young gentleman - she really looked up to him. 

Catelyn, Sansa's mother, was checking that all the Stark kids were here, she noticed that Arya wasn't there. She went to go ask Sansa where her sister was but noticed a white spot on her arm. Without trying to cause a scene, she held in a gasp. Sansa had a soulmate? Out of anyone who could've been given one - Sansa had one? She told herself that she'd have to bring it up with Sansa later, but for now, she had to find Arya. 

"Where's Arya?", Ned Stark, Catelyn's husband, gave her a questioning look, and so did her eldest son, Robb. 

"Sansa, where's your sister?", Catelyn said, her eyes on Sansa. Sansa shrugged. 

 

-

 

Eventually, Arya did arrive. 

 

-

 

Sansa was in love with Joffrey, anyone could tell. He had blonde hair which was un usual for a Baratheon. She stared at him as he rode on his horse towards them. Robb noticed this and shot Sansa and questioning glance but she ignored him. 

Arya saw Joffrey and shot him a disgusted look, she didn't like him. She turned to Sansa to shoot her the same disgusted look but as Catelyn noticed, she saw the white spot. Before she could help herself, she burst out laughing. All the Starks shot her a worried look but she couldn't stop.

Robert Baratheon was mid conversation with Ned when he heard the little girl laughing. He turned to face her and began walking towards her.

"And your name is?", he said. 

Arya stopped laughing immediately, "Arya", she replied.  

Robert Baratheon nodded in understanding and moved onto Bran. 

Sansa took that moment to look at her sister but all she got in return was a smirk. 

 

-

 

"Do you think Joffrey will like me?", Sansa wasn't insecure about how she looked - she knew she was pretty, so why wouldn't he like her? "-what if he think's I'm ugly?" 

Catelyn hesitated before replying, did she not know she had a soulmate? 

"Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived", she said. 

"He's so handsome", Sansa said adoringly. Catelyn rolled her eyes at this. 

Catelyn decided that she will tell her. "Sansa, have you looked at your arm recently, specifically your left arm?" 

Sansa shook her head but feeling anxious now, she rolled her sleeve up and gasped. 

"Mother! what is that?", she said, on the verge of tears. 

"Shush, Sansa - it's alright, look, I have one too", she said, while rolling up her sleeve to reveal a white spot with 'Ned' crested on it. 

"Wha-what is it?" Sansa said, shaking. 

"It's a soulmate mark, Sansa. It means you have a soulmate somewhere in this world. 

"I thought Joffrey was my soulmate", she replied angrily. Catelyn laughed at that. 

"If Joffrey was your soulmate, it would say on your spot 'Joffrey'", she replied. 

"Mother, it's-", she took a deep breath before continuing "-it's turning blue? it's broken isn't it?" 

Catelyn shook her head sadly, "No Sansa, it means your soulmate is upset." 

"Oh", Sansa replied, feeling a bit upset herself. 

They don't know how much time passed but Catelyn continued to tell Sansa all about soulmates. 

They were un aware of the pair of eyes that were filled with jealousy staring at them. 

 

-

 

Sansa was walking with her dire wolf, Lady. She was thinking all about her soulmate - she wondered what they liked and if they were nice. 

She was too caught up in a trance and bumped into a creepy looking man, she apologized for bumping into him and tried to carry on her walk but Sandor Clegane stopped her. 

"Did I frighten you so much, girl?", he said to her, "-or is it him there making you shake".

A few minutes passed and eventually she was allowed to continue her walk, but then, her 'beloved Joffrey' arrived. 

"Away with you, dog. You're scaring my lady". Sansa wanted to tell him that she wasn't 'his lady' anymore, but decided against it. 

"Come walk with me." he said to her. 

 

-

 

The walk was surprisingly nice, they laughed and Sansa showed him where all her favourite places where. 

In that moment, she forgot all about her soulmate and all that mattered was Joffrey

 

- 

 

The moment didn't last too long though, they ended up bumping into Sansa's sister Arya who in Sansa's mind 'ruined everything!' though Arya would disagree. 

In the end, Arya's dire wolf, Nymeria, attacked Joffrey. 

Sansa tried to help Joffrey but all he said was 'Don't touch me'. 

 

-

 

Sansa was going to bring her sister back to the inn with her but noticed that Arya was missing. She sighed before leaving on her own. 

 

-

 

As expected, later that day, a small meeting was held to determine what happened to Joffrey. 

Sansa was asked what happened but all she said was, 'I don't know. I don't remember, everything happened so fast.' - she would protect her beloved Joffrey. 

Arya knew this was a lie and attacked her sister. 

 

-

 

"And what of the dire wolf?" Cersei had said. 

"We found no trace of the dire wolf, your grace." said a guard.  

"No? so be it." Robert Baratheon replied, moving forward.

"They have another wolf," Cersei replied, casually. 

Ned, getting the hint tried to stop Robert but it didn't work. 

"He doesn't mean Lady, does he?" Sansa cried. 

 

-

 

A lot of things happened in that moment, Sansa remembers shouting that her dire wolf was innocent and Arya also screaming that Lady was innocent. 

She also remembers looking over at Arya's arm and noticing a white spot, the exact same as hers, on her arm. 

 

-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what I'm going to do is: Daenerys, Sansa, Daenerys, Sansa - and then eventually both in one chapter. Feedback and criticism are always appreciated as said before ^ - hope you all enjoy. Sansa's not doing too bad...


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys loses a loved one but comes face to face with another. 
> 
> Enjoy this Daenerys-based chapter!! (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so much, 400 views in under 2 days?? I'm honestly blown away. This chapter is going to be Daenerys based, some of the events that happen are in the show and some are not - Daenerys is NOT and will NOT be pregnant in this fic so forget all of that, lol. Please enjoy, feedback and kudos are always appreciated too. (: As always, this is not beta-ed.

-

 

"You are a foreigner", the man sneered, "you do not command me".

"I am Khaleesi, I do command you," Daenerys said, giving the man a hard glare.

Khal Drogo smiled at the scene that was going on in front of him. "See how fierce she is," he said - while moving to stand up "-It's because she's special. She has a mark." he continued to move until he was towering over the - now shaking - man. "That mark is something none of us have, it's filling her with fire."

Khal Drogo turned to face all the Dothraki, giving them all a glare "I will hear no more", he said. Drogo turned back around to face the man again, "Mago, find somewhere else to stick your cock", and with that, he moved to sit back down.

 

-

 

"A Khal who takes orders from a foreign whore is no Khal", Mago said, turning to face all the Dothraki.

Mago looked towards Daenerys and smiled, "Since you're the one who took my 'spoils', I suppose Khal Drogo wouldn't mind if I took you instead?", he made a move towards Daenerys but was stopped by her Khal who turned Mago around and said, "I will not have your body burned. I will not give you that honor."

Jorah grabbed Daenerys and pulled her back, away from the scene.

As Khal Drogo started to stand, Mago plunged his Arakh into Khal Drogo's chest.

 

-

 

Daenerys watched as her Khal laid lifeless on their bed.

"If you are in there", Daenerys says while stroking the side of her Khal's face, "-if you haven't gone away, show me".

"You're a fighter, you've always been a fighter," Daenerys whispered. "I need you to fight now", she says, holding back tears as she hugged her Khal.

-

Daenerys pushed the pillow onto Khal Drogo's face, no matter how hard she tried, the tears would not stop.

 

-

 

"You will be my Khalasar", Daenerys says to the Dothraki.

"I see the faces of slaves, I free you.", she takes a deep breath, "Take off your collars, go if you wish, no one will stop you. But if you stay, it will be as brothers and sisters, as husbands and wives. Please, help me find my soulmate."

Daenerys then holds up her left arm to the remaining Dothraki, pointing to the white spot. The Dothraki watch in fascination, some even moving closer.

Daenerys moves her arm down again and turns to Ser Jorah, "We must burn his body." Ser Jorah agrees and hands her a torch, Daenerys grabs the torch from him and moves towards Drogo's body.

She places the torch next to her three dragon eggs and the place lights up. Then, while the flames are powerful and high, Daenerys walks into the flames and Ser Jorah and the Dothraki watch in shock and fascination.

 

-

 

The whole place was burnt, ashes everywhere. Ser Jorah continues to blindly walk to where Khal Drogo's body last was, there was smoke everywhere and it was getting harder and harder to see.

Finally, Ser Jorah sighs with relief and looks down to see Daenerys naked and cradling three baby dragons, un-burnt and unharmed from the fire last night.

Without hesitating, Jorah kneels before Daenerys and the rest of the Dothraki follow him, kneeling before her.

She stands and looks around at all the kneeling Dothraki and feels a rush of pride inside of her. She hopes her soulmate, whoever they are, are proud of her.

 

-

 

"Khaleesi, we must find shelter, I'm afraid the Dothraki won't last long if we stay out here", he looks towards Daenerys as she tries to feed her dragons - her children. They shake their head at her and refuse to eat the raw meat.

Daenerys sighs, but before she could speak she hears a shriek and a loud thud and turns around just in time to see the mare that Drogo gave her at their wedding, fall to the floor.

"Rakharo, Aggo and Kovarro, go and find somewhere for us to rest for the night, do not return until you have found somewhere", Daenerys commands, and with that, they're gone. 

 

-

 

Just when Daenerys was slowly losing hope, Kovarro returns, "We have been invited to the great city of Qarth", he says with a grin. 

The Dothraki upon hearing the news begin to stand, hope plastered across their features. 

Daenerys, not knowing what the city was like, turns to Ser Jorah. 

"It's our last chance, Khaleesi, I say we go for it." Daenerys nods at that and begins to lead her army towards Qarth. 

 

-

 

"We will not let you in, Khaleesi. Unless you show us your dragons".  

Daenerys glares at the man and tells him that she will not show him her dragons - he was a stranger, why would she.  

 "You should be on your knees. I am a Khaleesi, wife of Khal Drogo, the un burnt, mother of dragons-"

The man stops her before she could continue, "Yes, Khaleesi. We heard about you and Khal Drogo", he spits the last words with venom and something twists inside Daenerys. 

She's about to ask him again, to be allowed in, but then a mysterious man greets her. 

"Greetings, Khaleesi, it is an honor. My name is Xaro Xhoan Daxos, welcome to Qarth.", he says with a wave of his hands. 

 

-

 

Daenerys and the remains of her army are now guests of Xaro. 

Upon being here, Daenerys tries to get her dragons to cook their own food. 

"Dracarys", Daenerys says - Drogon, one of her dragons, fixes her with a confused stare. She tries again, "Dracarys", finally, Drogon cooks the raw meat and she smiles a genuine smile. 

 

-

 

The next day, Daenerys is introduced to Pyat Pree. 

"Hello Daenerys", he says. Daenerys is about to utter a hello back but then he disappears. 

Daenerys gasps in shock - she was sure he was just right in front of her. Before she can comprehend what just happened, he appears behind her and says "Hello". 

She turns around and fixes him with a confused look. He smiles. 

"I'd like to invite you to the house of the undying, we will be waiting." before Daenerys can even ask what the House of the Undying is, he's gone. 

 

-

 

Daenerys returns later that day to find that her dragons are missing. Fear creeping up on her, swallowing her. 

"Where are my dragons!", she screams. 

 

-

 

"Khaleesi, I don't think this is a good idea." Ser Jorah says as he follows her towards the House of the Undying. 

Daenerys stops and turns to face Jorah, "He has my dragons, I know he does, Jorah." And with that, she continues her walk.

Ser Jorah takes that moment to look up at the tall building - The House of the Undying, his mind corrects. 

Then, when he looks forward again, Daenerys is gone. 

 

-

 

Daenerys walks down what feels like millions of hallways until she finally reaches one with a torch.

She reaches for the torch and continues her walk, she ends up outside a door. 

She hesitantly opens the door - still holding on to her only light source. 

She enters the room and it's dark and the floor is covered in snow. In front of her, the iron throne stood. 

She puts her torch on the floor and continues her walk towards the iron throne. She is now a foot away from the throne, if she moved her hand out, she would feel it. Feel what thousands died for every day. 

Her arm moves on its own record and before her hand comes in contact with it, she hears a faint "Hello?" coming from - what seems to be - the outside. 

Daenerys turns, quickly. She assumed that there was no one else in here. 

She notices that there is now a light source - she walks towards it and as she does, the iron bars separating her from the outside begin to rise. 

 

-

 

She can't see much, the fog is too heavy to see. She walks blindly towards where she heard the noise. 

She finally sees something - a tent, and a shadowy figure. 

Without thinking, she enters the tent and comes face to face with a girl who has red hair and bright blue eyes. 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, I do love a cliffhanger. Thank you for reading!! I have updated today because I fear I may not be able to post tomorrow. You may have also noticed a change in the relationship tags.. ahh, I'm excited; I hope you guys don't mind. If you're here for dansa, don't worry, they will be the main focus still. 
> 
> I also now have an ASKFM: https://ask.fm/erosholmes  
> if any of you want to ask me an anonymous message or leave something positive. It can be ANYTHING, even requesting a fanfic, I want to start writing them more. (: thank youuu.


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon and The Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologise first of all for not updating - I haven't really been inspired to, really. I start school again on Thursday ( so tomorrow, basically ) so I'm going to try my best to update when I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though - it's finally getting interesting, hehehe. All mistakes are mine, kudos and comments/feedback are always appreciated.

Without thinking, Sansa grabbed Arya's arm.

"Arya..." Sansa begins to say, her eyes on the white spot. Arya looks at her with a mix of disbelief and disgust.

"What are you doing?!" she shouts, tearing her arm away from Sansa's grip.

"You have a white spot-", Sansa pulls up her sleeve, "-just like me." She finishes.

Arya looks down at her own spot and then looks towards Sansa's.

"I-", she begins, not sure how to form a correct response. "-I don't know what it is."

Sansa nods in understanding and before she can help it a small smile begins to form on her face. She takes a step towards her sister and pulls her into her arms.

Arya, not expecting a hug, went frozen in Sansa's arms but eventually hugged back.

-

They stayed like that for a while, just content in each other's arms.

They may disagree with a lot of things but they were still sisters.

-

Sansa began to pull back from the hug and gave her sister a small - but heartful - smile.

She then walked over towards two chairs that sat in the corner of the room and pulled them out - setting them opposite each other.

Sansa sat down and then motioned for Arya to sit down opposite her. Arya nodded and moved towards the chair.

Sansa took a deep breath before beginning, "I didn't know what it was either, this whole...white mark business", Arya was about to interfere then but Sansa held up her hand, stopping her.

Sansa continued, "I freaked out at first, no, in fact, I didn't even know I had one - until Mother showed me. I then freaked out. However, it's all okay, it means...it means we have a soulmate - somewhere in this world."

"I know that if your mark turns blue, it means your soulmate is upset", Sansa said, eyeing Arya's spot.

Arya took the silence as a chance to speak, "What does it mean if your spot turns red?", Sansa snapped her eyes up to meet Arya's at that.

She remembered what her Mother had told her, 

_"Mother, it's-", she took a deep breath before continuing "-it's turning blue? it's broken isn't it?"_

_Catelyn shook her head sadly, "No Sansa, it means your soulmate is upset."_

_"Oh", Sansa replied, feeling a bit upset herself._

_"Do you know what it means when your spot turns red?"_

_Sansa shook her head._

_"It means your soulmate is hurt, physically. Even if they just scratch themselves, your mark will turn red."_

_Sansa nodded in understatement._

Of course, Sansa thought. 

"It means, your soulmate was hurt - not emotionally but physically."

"Oh..." Arya said, her eyes looking everywhere but Sansa.

Sansa noticed this, "Arya...? your mark has turned red, hasn't it? It's alright", Sansa continued, "mine turns blue a lot." Sansa replied sadly, looking towards the ground. 

Ned, their father, took that moment to walk into the room. "Sansa", he began. 

"Father!" Sansa and Arya said in unison, running up to hug him. 

Ned smiled down at them and continued, "Hey", he said softly, "I've been talking to your mother, Sansa", at the mention of her name, Sansa looked up towards Ned.

"We have decided to go forward with the marriage - you will be married to Joffrey, just like you wanted", Ned flashed a big smile at Sansa but all he got in return was a look of shock. 

"Father, I-I can't", she began to explain, pulling away from her father's arms. 

Ned looked at Sansa in disbelief, hasn't this been what she had wanted? what she begged for? 

Sansa looked back. 

"I'm sorry Sansa, but the decision has already been finalized. You and your sister will be sent to kings landing first thing tomorrow." And with that, he walked out from their chambers. 

Sansa started to cry, she didn't want to be married to Joffrey, _not anymore_. 

Surprisingly, Arya was silent throughout the whole exchange. In fact, Sansa had forgotten she was even there until she felt a warm hand touch her back

 

-

 

Sansa was dreaming, she knew she was. 

One minute she was in her bed, safe and sound, then she was floating. 

Sansa had just said her goodbyes to her brothers, she was going to miss Robb dearly. He told her that everything was going to be okay and that she should be strong. 

Sansa never really spoke to Bran, their exchange would've been seen as 'awkward' to most, but to her, it felt like home. 

Rickon and Sansa barely ever saw each other, she remembers holding Rickon when he was just born and how her mother gave her a big smile at that. 

However, their exchange was heart-warming, too. He wrapped his arms around Sansa, not letting go. 

-

She didn't know where Jon was and she never asked. 

-

After saying her goodbyes as her father said she wouldn't have time in the morning, she went straight to bed. 

She felt sleepy from crying but this was something different, it was almost like she was pulled under a trance. 

And now here she is, alone, walking through the fog. 

"Hello?", Sansa called out - of course, she got no reply. 

Sansa sighed and wrapped her arms around herself to preserve heat. She continued her walk until she saw a light coming from afar. 

Sansa was always the curious type, she had to know what it was. Even though her mother always told her to not be nosy - to mind her own business, _'Sansa, that is not our_ business _!'_ \- her mother's voice said. 

Sansa walked through the tent, it was warm - and cozy. Inside the tent were four giant cushions and a lamp. 

Someone must be here, she thought. With that, she shouted "Hello?!", once again. 

Her back was facing the entrance but she knew someone was there.

Sansa turned around quickly and came face to face with her soulmate

-

Daenerys Targaryen and Sansa Stark stared at each other for what felt like forever, Sansa noted that this girl had violet eyes - she must be a targaryen her mind added, she remembered reading all about them, about how they were the only family in Westeros to have had violet eyes - she was transfixed. 

So was this girl apparently, Sansa swore she saw a glint of fascination hidden in this girls eyes. 

Sansa then looked down towards the girl's arm that was hesitantly moving towards her, her left arm - Sansa noticed, she also noticed that this girl had a soulmate mark. She couldn't hide the loud gasp that escaped her mouth. 

The girl then quickly retracted her arm and Sansa took a deep breath. "Hello...?", Sansa began. 

"Hello?" the girl replied, looking towards Sansa's mark with fascination. 

"You have...", the girl started, pointing towards Sansa's mark - Sansa nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I do and so do you.", Sansa replied. The girl smiled at this. 

"Yeah, I do. I'm not sure who mine is yet but, I really want to." The girl said, looking at Sansa with a huge smile plastered on her face, Sansa noticed that this girl really wanted to know who her soulmate was and she began to feel a bit jealous, she hoped her soulmate wanted to find her, too. 

"Listen", the girl started, "I know this is...crazy-", the girl said, motioning the tent with her hands to prove her point "-but, don't you think this is some sort of a...coincedence? that we're both here, at this exact moment. Can I ask what your name is?" 

Sansa hesitated for a moment, she didn't know this girl, should she just give her name? - Sansa decided to. 

"My name is Sansa Stark", she said. She knew this girl was a Targaryen, she should know who the Starks are. 

The girl's eye grew large as soon as Sansa said she was a stark, "Well, Sansa-", Daenerys started, smiling "-my name is Daenerys Targaryen." 

Sansa smiled at Daenerys, she felt safe - she's not sure why, she's never even seen this girl before. She also doesn't even know what is going on right now but she felt at home. 

The moment didn't last long, though, a shot of pain shot through Sansa's left arm and Sansa gasped, quickly clutching her left arm - right where her soulmate mark was. 

Daenerys gasped, unsure of what to do and she moved forward - with her arms out, to go help her. 

That's when she saw that her soulmate mark was red, and suddenly, it all made sense. 

 

-

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated! hope you all enjoyed (:


	5. PART 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst and oh what's this? more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! PLEASE read this, there is a little bit in this chapter where Daenerys cuts herself, I have put a 'T' warning (one when it starts, and one for when it ends) for 'trigger' in case this will trigger any of you. It's not explicit and she's not beginning to self-harm - it's just to do with the 'pain' soulmate mark (red). Just wanted to make sure everyone will be okay reading, it's not big but you never know. Okay, with that, please enjoy and comments/kudos are always appreciated.

Daenerys told herself that she would never fall in love again, ever since her Khal died, she genuinely thought that she would never meet someone who made her happy. 

Then she did. 

 

-

Daenerys watched as Sansa began to control her breathing, she didn't appear to have any physical marks, 'how strange' - Daenerys thought. 

Sansa looked up from her arm to glare at Daenerys, "Strange indeed", she said. 

Daenerys looked back at Sansa, had she really said that out loud?

Sansa straightened her back and looked towards Daenerys again, that's when she noticed that Daenerys' spot was red. 

Sansa coughed un comfortably, to break the awkward silence between the two and to make Daenerys notice that her spot was red.  

Daenerys got the hint and looked towards her spot. She then began to gently stroke the spot, all the while, her eyes were fixed on Sansa's.  

Sansa shifted, obviously uncomfortable, but Daenerys had to prove some how - she had to make Sansa realize they were soulmates.

Then it hit her. 

-

"Where are you going?!", Sansa shouted out at a - now running - Daenerys. 

"I have to do something!" Daenerys shouted back, as she began walking back towards the iron throne, only turning around once to make sure Sansa wasn't following. 

Daenerys walked towards the iron throne - instead of sitting on it, though, she began to circle it, looking for a tiny piece of it that could've fallen. 

'T'

After a few seconds, Daenerys saw a tiny piece of the end of a sword that must've fallen due to the cold; she picked it up and held it up to her arm. 

She took a deep breath and then pressed the tip of it to her skin, hissing at the pain. 

'T'

-

Sansa was getting worried, Daenerys had been gone for at least 10 minutes - in the cold no less and she doesn't know how long they have left with each other. 

Sansa didn't want this dream to end. 

-

'T'

A few drops of blood ran from Daenerys' arm and she watched as they dropped to the ground, next to the iron throne. 

She decided it was now or never and with that, she ran back to the camp - where Sansa was waiting. 

'T'

-

"Daenerys", Sansa breathed, relief written all over her face. 

Daenerys didn't reply, but instead, strode up to Sansa and pulled her sleeve down. 

Sansa was about to protest but then noticed that her spot was red, too. Sansa was taken back by this and moved her eyes over to the - now dry - blood that stained Daenerys' arm. 

It hit Sansa then, this was her soulmate. Daenerys Targaryen was her soulmate. 

"I-I don't know what to say", Sansa said with a shaky voice. 

Daenerys continued, "We're soulmates, Sansa. You're my soulmate. I don't know exactly how we've met each other now but", Daenerys took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't want to leave you".

Sansa could feel tears swelling her eyes, she took Daenerys' hands in hers and held them tight. 

Sansa then looked up into Daenerys' violet eyes, "Why...why did I feel pain on my spot...did your spot turn red?" she asked. 

Daenerys nodded, "It did and I'm sorry Sansa, I don't know why you felt pain but...it helped us a lot." Daenerys finished by looking at their entwined hands. 

"Daenerys...", Sansa said. 

And then she was gone and Daenerys was alone. 

-

Daenerys stood in shock, her hands out in front of her, yet no one there to keep them warm. 

"Take me back!" Daenerys screamed, "Take me back!", but no one was here, only the sound of her own voice was heard, as it echoed back to her. 

Daenerys began to silently cry as she slid down the wall. 

Daenerys took a few shaky breaths and tried to compose herself, she came her for her dragons, she was going to get them. 

-

Daenerys walked slowly up the stairs, following the noise of her dragons, she heard them screeching - calling for their mother. 

She could not think about Sansa now, she had to focus on right now. 

There they were, all three of them, chained.

She moved forwards, to touch them. 

"They miss you. You know?" 

Daenerys jumped at the sound of someone else in here with her, she turned around to face him, but as she did, he was in a new place. 

"Now, am I talking about Sansa Stark or your Dragons, Daenerys Targaryen?" Pyat said, a smile forming on his face.

Daenerys glared at him, "You want to be with them again?" he continued, "-you will be."

"When you and your soulmate met, our magic was born again; for you see Daenerys, it is incredibly rare to have a soulmate, it is even rarer to find one. What you have is special, what you have is something...magic, and I want it." he finished. 

The chains appeared on Daenerys before she could react, she slowly lifted her arm and he took that moment to continue, "You will be with them...through winter, summer...and winter again."

"It's not real", Daenerys stated, never taking her eyes off him, "I was there because it was a vision. Sansa must've been sleeping, for me to be with them forever, you'd be trapping her." Daenerys finished, a shocked expression beginning to form on her face, finally realizing. 

The man began to beam at her, "Indeed. But you two will be together, isn't that what you wanted? to find your 'soulmate'?". 

"This...this is not my home. My home is where my people are, my home is...my home is where my soulmate is." Daenerys said. 

"Well...not anymore," Pyat said, smiling. 

Daenerys then had an idea, she slowly turned around towards her dragons, eyeing them. 

They all turned to face her back but slowly turned their heads towards the now - leaning down - Pyat, who was watching them with fascination. 

Daenerys turned away and faced towards him and with a close of her eyes, she said, "Dracarys."

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed, I updated today because I just had a lot of inspo, ahh. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated, thank you so so so much for the lovely comments so far, you're all amazing.


	6. PART 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer than usual. I'm sorry for not updating in like...a week? oh god. School has started again and it's a pain in the ass and this is a pretty important year for me so I've been focusing on that. I will be updating whenever I can - thank you all for being patient with me. (: Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!

"Sansa?" Arya said, pounding on the locked door in front of her. Sansa had been locked in their room for hours now, Arya was getting worried. 

Arya sighed, "Sansa please, open the door”

Arya was about to go downstairs and see if anyone had a spare key but stopped when the door in front of her flung open. 

Arya looked at her sister, her hair was a mess and she had evidently been crying; her eyes were red and purple. 

Arya gaped at her sister - unsure of what to say, but Sansa beat her to it - "I'm fine, Arya," Sansa said, noticing the worried look in Arya's eyes. 

Sansa then pushed past Arya and went to go find Shae. 

Arya never went after her, she knew not to go disturb her. Yes, they never really got on, but they both knew when to let each other be alone (or in Sansa's case, be with someone she can trust.) 

 

-

 

Sansa took a deep breath and then knocked on the door - the door to Tyrion's room, four times (Shae told her to always knock four times, so she knew it wasn't just some guard - it was her). She knew Shae would be in here - she always was, since she was not allowed to come out as it was too dangerous.

No answer. That's strange...Shae always answered. Sansa rose her arm to try and knock again but as she did the first knock, the door slowly opened and there stood Tyrion. 

Tyrion blinked a few times before regaining himself and he looked up at Sansa, "Sansa?" he said. 

Sansa wasn't expecting Tyrion, yes, this was his room, but usually, he was out at this time. 

"Oh, Tyrion...hello, is umm, is Shae here?" Sansa liked Tyrion, but she needed to see Shae, she needed to talk to someone. 

Tyrion stepped aside and motioned for Sansa to come in. He then pointed over towards the bed - his bed - and that's when finally Sansa noticed that Shae was asleep. She looked quite comfortable, Sansa smiled to herself - she deserves it, she thought. 

She jumped though when she heard a bang coming from behind her and quickly turned around to see Tyrion looking straight at her with a questioning look. 

"Since she is asleep and I have no desire to wake her," he said as he walked over to his chair and moved it in front of the other chair, "talk to me instead." 

Tyrion sat down and pointed to the chair in front of him, obviously wanting Sansa to join him. Sansa hesitated before moving...could she trust him? her soulmate was a Targaryen, the Lannisters enemies for god's sake. But Tyrion has been kind to her ever since she and her sister came here, she thought she could trust him. 

She could hear Tyrion's fingers tapping on the chair - obviously getting impatient but trying his best now to show it and she could hear Shae's slow breathing and soft snoring and so she decided to just go and speak to him. 

Sansa moved towards the chair and then gracefully sat down - after all, she was still a princess, she shouldn't forget her manners. 

They stared at each other for a moment, just content in each others presence - despite Tyrion being inpatient before, he was a lot calmer now and waited for Sansa to begin. 

Sansa just sighed and began to lift her sleeve up - revealing her soulmate mark; she looked up in time to see Tyrion's eyes widen. 

Sansa started, "I was just twelve you know...when I got this mark," she said, giving a quick glance to her mark, "I was...scared, I freaked out. It was my Mother who explained everything to me, I thought it was Joffrey at first, but it obviously wasn't." She forced a choked laugh out and looked back to her mark and continued, "I was so naive and stupid," _I still am,_ she told herself. "I also found out Arya has a soulmate, too, you know for how rare it is, we really are quite lucky. Especially me...Arya hasn't even met her soulmate yet, I don't even know if she's interested in looking for them if I'm honest. Anyway, I fell asleep - I think I was asleep, here, and then I was...floating? I don't know how to describe it, but...It felt like home - a different kind of 'home', not just Winterfell." Sansa took a deep breath preparing herself, "I then met her - my soulmate. She was...beautiful, though she was more than that. She told me her name: 'Daenerys Targaryen', she had violet eyes, and...I miss her. We knew we were soulmates because her mark went red when I...when I hurt myself. It was all going great but then the next thing I knew, I was back here. A 'victim' in Kings Landing." Sansa didn't even know if Tyrion was still listening, but it felt good to let it out, "This is the first time I've been out of my room in...three days? I think. Of course, Cersei wouldn't let me starve, she sent guards up to give me food but that was about it. In fact, I've only just about stopped crying," Sansa finishes and as she does, she can feel a tear rolling down her cheek and she decided to look up at Tyrion. 

Tyrion was watching her - with fascination evident in his eyes. He had listened to everything she had said and noticed that Sansa was probably expecting a negative reaction to her soulmate being a Targaryen. However, Tyrion was nothing like his siblings, he was not at war with the 'Targaryen's', how ever many of them were left, he didn't care for them. He smiled at Sansa and hesitantly moved his arm towards her leg, just to rest it there. 

"Sansa," he began, "I'm not bothered that your soulmate is a Targaryen," Sansa's eyed widened at this. "I am nothing like my sister, your soulmate is a Targaryen - you can't control that. Plus, from the way you described her, she sounds perfect for you." Tyrion patted Sansa's leg and looked up at her, "I have no idea what happened to you, how you two even met. It's...It's impossible, maybe it's your connection? I don't know; but, I do know one thing, you need to find her. If she's a Targaryen, there's a high chance she'll be coming here, eventually. She will probably want to claim her birth-right. So-", Tyrion was cut off by a low grunt coming from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Shae slowly awakening from her slumber. Tyrion looked back to Sansa and stood up, Sansa was about to follow him but Tyrion stopped her and announced that he was going downstairs - 'for a drink', he said with a wink towards Sansa. 

Shae sat up on their bed and looked forward toward Sansa and they both smiled to each other. 

"Shae...", Sansa began. Then Shae noticed that Sansa had been crying and instantly ran forward towards her. 

 

-

 

Tyrion was sitting alone downstairs, waiting for his wine when a frantic-looking Cersei came rushing towards him.

"Dear brother..." she started, "where is the Stark girl?" 

Tyrion shrugged and started to tap his fingers on his chair, "I'm not sure," he lied, " the last thing I heard, she was still in her room". 

Cersei shot him a glare, "She was, yes. But the guards have informed me that she has moved - she's been in there for three days. I was going to ask a guard to break down the actual door. If you see her, tell her she needs to see her beloved Joffrey at once." and with that, she walked out the room. Leaving a confused Tyrion behind. 

 

-

 

Arya was just practicing her sword fighting skills outside. She had nothing else to do here - it was boring. She had found a stick on the floor - a fairly long stick and had calved it into the shape of a sword; it took her a while and it wasn't very good but it was better than nothing. 

She was interrupted by footsteps coming closer to her from behind. 

"What are ye doin' boy?", the man said, a tooth filled grin filling his face. 

Before Arya could reply, she was grabbed from behind - she was stuck in a hard grip. 

It all happened so fast, she tried hitting the guy in front of her with her 'sword' but he caught it out of reflex and threw it away. 

The guy who had hold of her began dragging her back into a cart - the cart had four other boys, all tied up. 

She was thrown with them and she tried lashing out but then noticed that her hands and legs were tied together. _The bastard did it when I wasn't looking,_ she thought. 

She was about to scream but one of the boys shot her a panicked glance and shook their head at her. He had short black hair and blue eyes...and, he was very muscly. Arya was about to make a snarky remark back but then noticed that he had a soulmate mark-

with her name written on it. 

 

-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLLLY, I can already hear the cheers coming from the gendrya shippers reading this chapter. Yes, this does, in fact, mean that gendrya is happening - as well as Dansa. Which means Sansa's chapters will now also include Arya's pov, though it won't be as long as Sansa's since this is naturally a 'Dansa' fic so (: hope you're all okay with that & if you don't ship gendrya, you can easily skip Arya's pov as it won't affect the Sansa/Dansa storyline. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. PART 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter! I have corrected some grammar mistakes in my last chapter and will do the same (tomorrow) to this one if there's any. Comments/Kudos are always appreciated, I never thought I'd hit 100 kudos?? that's literally insane - thank you!

Daenerys rubbed her arm - right where the chains had been attached. She then looked towards her mark - it was blue; a wash of guilt flooded her and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand to stop herself from crying. 

Daenerys turned around to where her dragons were, trying to put her full attention on them - yet her mind seemed to drift back to a certain redhead with bright blue eyes. 

Suddenly, a frantic-looking Jorah came rushing in the room, "Khaleesi!" he shouted, looking around - for any enemies. 

Daenerys began to pick up her dragons, Viserion and Rhaegal on her right shoulder and Drogon on her left. 

Daenerys began walking towards Jorah, "I saw her," and with that, she left the room in a hurry. 

 

-

 

Daenerys carried on walking, ignoring Jorah; she had to go find Xaro.

"Daenerys!" Jorah shouted after her, jogging in front of her and extending his arms to her - to stop her from moving. 

"What do you mean you found _her?"_ he began, "I told you it was a bad idea to go in there without me." 

Daenerys sighed, "No, I found my soulmate. We saw each other, even." Jorah looked back towards her with a blank face. 

"I know, I know it sounds impossible. Yet anything can happen, I'm standing here with three Dragons. We saw each other and then she was gone."

Jorah retracted his arms but only to then put them on hers, "I understand, Khaleesi. But you were in the house of the undying, he likes to play with people - how are you even sure she was your soulmate?" he asked.

Daenerys snatched her arm away from him and glared, "Because I know. Plus, we tested it. I hurt myself to see if my theories were true, to see if her mark would turn red - and it did. So if you would kindly step out of my way, I have to go see Xaro..."

Jorah contemplated for a moment, but one look from Daenerys made him step aside. _What happened in there?..._ he thought. 

 

-

 

Daenerys marched up to where Xaro was lying next to Doreah. 

Daenerys was in shock, Doreah was the one that betrayed her? - she tried not to let it show, so she put on a straight face. 

Jorah had been following Daenerys and was also in shock when he saw them both lying there. 

She stared up at Daenerys, "Khaleesi, please...he-he said you'd never leave Qarth alive I-" 

Daenerys stared emotionless at the woman and just replied, "Come." 

 

-

 

They led the two to the vault that Xaro had promised her - a vault 'filled with gold!' he once said, 

yet, inside there - was nothing. 

Daenerys nodded at two Dothraki men - signalling them to take them inside. 

"Khaleesi, please, I am king of Qarth - I can help you now," he begged, but Daenerys just stared back with a stone cold expression. 

"Thank you for your lessons, Xaro. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to see my soulmate; though don't take this as a 'thank you'. I am not thankful, you two" - she turned to look at Doreah - "conspired with Pyat behind my back. I'm afraid I cannot forgive either of you for that" 

She nodded once again to the two waiting Dothraki men. She watched as they began shutting the vault, the sound of 'Khaleesi!" getting quieter as the vault got closer to closing, and then, complete silence. 

She didn't look it on the outside but Daenerys was sad, she was betrayed. She looked at her mark and noticed it was still blue - Daenerys slowly stroked the mark, hoping she could send some happiness to her soulmate. 

She took a deep breath and walked out the room, she just wanted to be alone. 

 

-

 

After all that had happened, Daenerys left her dragons with Jorah, she was the only one he trusted. 

She laid down on her bed, in her room here; but she must've drifted off because the next thing she knew, she was face to face with her soulmate. 

Daenerys smiled, a true smile - at her soulmate. 

Last time she saw her soulmate, they were in the snow. This time, though, they were outside a house with a bright red door and a lemon tree right in front of it. 

 _Home_ , her mind added. 

Her soulmate - Sansa, gave her a smile, a smile that lit up her whole face. She then began to walk backward's, motioning with her hands for Daenerys to follow her. She then turned around and ran into the house. 

Daenerys tried to follow her, to reach for the handle - but every time she tried, the door got further and further away every time. She started to run towards the door, but it felt so far away. 

"Khaleesi!" - Sansa? she thought. Someone was calling her, yet...no one was here. 

"Khaleesi, you need to wake up!" - Sansa....

 

-

 

Daenerys awoke to two strong arms gripping her shoulders. Alarmed, she jumped up. Eyeing the room for an intruder but only Jorah was here. 

"Jorah," Daenerys began, "where...where are my dragons?" she said, started to panic. 

"Khaleesi, calm down - they're here and they're safe, might I add" 

Daenerys looked towards the corner of the room where Jorah meant and saw all three of them, safe and sound. _Thank god_ , she thought. 

"Khaleesi...we must leave now. They're starting to look for Pyat - I'm afraid we can't trust anyone here, not after what happened; we have to go before they turn on you, too."

Daenerys nodded and slipped out of her bed and ran to her dragons. Once she opened the cage, they all flew onto her shoulder like before.

Jorah started to move but Daenerys stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

"Wait," Daenerys started, "we need gold. This city is full of it. There's no use of us leaving without some sort of gold - we need ships." 

Jorah nodded and smiled, "follow me, then. I'll lead you to the room where all the gold lays, then I'll go and grab all the Dothraki." 

Daenerys smiled at this and followed him out. 

 

-

 

Daenerys watched as all of the Dothraki men began grabbing as much gold as they could handle. 

She looked down and picked up a small gold glass and turned to Jorah. 

"Will this be enough to buy a ship?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips. 

Jorah smiled back, "Aye, a small ship." 

Jorah then took the cup from her and turned to walk out with her dragons. 

"Take all the gold and jewels!" Jorah shouted - in Valyrian, punching the air with the gold cup. 

The Dothraki all cheered at this and as Daenerys walked, she looked towards her mark and noticed it was white again. 

Only _then_ did she smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I love S2 Daenerys. My baby just wants to go home and be happy. ‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·˚  
> So we're around the season two timeline, sort of - since I skipped a few events.
> 
> Anywayssss, thank you for reading!! Kudos/Comments as always, are always appreciated. (:


	8. PART 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I'm so sorry for not updating this fic. The only excuses that I have are: I've been binging Orange is The New Black (which I have finished now (ಥ﹏ಥ) - that, and I've not had much inspiration to carry on this fanfic.  
> However, after reading through my awful writing, I have come to a conclusion and decided to continue it. I have deleted the original chapter 8 because I didn't like where I was going with that sorry, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter and kudos/comments are appreciated! x

Not many things scared Arya - but _this,_ this made her blood run cold. 

If Arya wasn't currently in a bad situation she would laugh. She would laugh because what are the chances her soulmate would be here too. 

She never believed in fate or fairy tales, even when her sister Sansa begged her to read one of her stories. Yet, here she was, sitting opposite her soulmate. 

She looked down towards her arm, praying to all the gods that her soulmate mark wasn't on show. Sighing in relief when she noticed it wasn't.

She looked up to her soulmate staring at her - a confused look plastered on his face. She shot him a small smile. 

As she did, a man came up behind her and smacked her on the head. Arya without thinking turned around to glare at the man. 

The man gave Arya a smile and then began to face all the boys, "This is your one chance at a pee break, we have a long journey ahead of us boys." 

Three men came out of nowhere and began untying each boys legs and arms; Arya began to panic. 

"If I see any of you tryin' to escape, we'll shoot you on the spot so don't even try," a man said as he pushed a terrified boy towards a tree. 

Arya looked towards her soulmate, his blue eyes were fixed on Arya's grey eyes and he was being untied by a middle-aged man who had flies flying all around his head.  

Arya was the first to look away, she looked left and right - for an escape route. At that moment, she noticed one of the boys doing the same and suddenly he was running. 

Arya watched as three of the men got a bow out and shot him. 

"Looks like our dinner is sorted," one of the men said chuckling. 

Arya felt like she was going to throw up and before she knew it, she too was being hoisted up and untied. 

She was then pushed towards the other boys, who were all peeing against a tree. She turned around to face one of the men,

"I don't need to go the bathroom," she said as sweat started to form on her head. 

Two men laughed at her and one said "Go boy," pointing towards the tree.

Arya knew there was no way out of this, and with that, she took a deep breath. 

 

\- - 

 

Sansa and Shae sat in silence. Shae was doing Sansa's hair while Sansa stared adoringly at her soulmate mark. 

They were just enjoying each others company and Sansa decided that it felt nice. 

The silence ended however when a guard came bursting into the room. Shae and Sansa both looked up towards him. 

"Sansa, Cersei is asking for your presence," he said, nodding towards her, and with that, he left them.

Shae shot Sansa a worried glance, confused as to why Cersei would want to see Sansa. 

Sansa sighed and began to stand up, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shae said, as she looked down into Sansa's blue eyes. 

Sansa looked up at Shae and gave her a comforting smile. 

"I'll be okay...," Sansa says, hoping it will reassure Shae a little. 

Shae doesn't look convinced and grips her shoulder tighter which makes Sansa flinch and hiss a little at the pain. 

With that, Sansa stands up and gives Shae a hard glare as she leaves the room. 

 

-

 

Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as Sansa thought to find Cersei. 

She looked in a few rooms until she eventually found her sitting on a chair - staring out of the window. 

She looked at peace, Sansa thought, as she made her way over to her. 

Sansa lightly coughed to get the womans attention and as she did, Cersei's head spun around.

"Hello my sweet, please-" Cersei motioned for Sansa to sit in the chair next to her. 

Sansa thought for a moment, she stared into Cersei's eyes and couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling. Almost like she was hiding something. 

She noticed that Cersei was beginning to get impatient and so, she sat down. 

Cersei smiled at this and moved her arm towards Sansa's knee, just resting it there. 

Sansa looked down at her lap, not knowing what to say. Plus, she wouldn't dare try and move Cersei's hand away. 

Cersei looked down towards her lap too and then broke the silence. 

"The dragon girl is coming," Cersei said, no emotion in her voice. 

Only then did Sansa look up and towards Cersei. A million thoughts filled her head but after a moment stopped on one, her _soulmate_ is coming. 

Sansa began to smile but then realised where she was and _who_ she currently was with and returned to her emotionless gaze. 

Cersei continued, "She has three ships, and not much of an army, but an army nevertheless - the dothraki." 

"How...How do you know this?" Sansa started. 

Cersei looked up and shot Sansa a glare, "Nothing goes unnoticed by me. There are no secrets here, I have spies everywhere" Cersei said smiling and shot a quick glance towards Sansa's arm. 

Sansa never missed the glance and started to become uncomfortable. As she began to fidgit in her seat, she felt Cersei's hand tighten on her leg. 

"Which is how I know you have a soulmate, Sansa," Cersei said a grin filling her face. 

Sansa began to slowly get up, but the hand on her leg stopped her from getting far. 

Cersei's other hand then shot out towards Sansa's arm. She pushed Sansa's sleeve up and stared at the white spot. 

 

\- - 

 

Arya took a deep breath and began to move her shaking hands towards her pants.  

"HEY!" A man shouted behind her. Arya quickly turned around and in the distance saw two boys running away. 

The man that was watching Arya gave her a glare before running off towards the two boys. 

Arya sighed in relief. _That was close,_ she thought. 

Arya turned back around towards the tree, but instead of a tree greeting her - her soulmate did. 

He stood, towering over Arya. Though his face was neutral, not threatening. 

Arya moved back a bit, but didn't cow down, she wasn't going to be intimidated by this boy. 

The boy stared at her for a few more seconds before extending his arm - the arm with her name on it and spoke, 

"Hey, I'm Gendry." He said, giving Arya a heart-warming smile. 

Arya stared at his arm before extending her own arm - the arm with her soulmate mark on it, luckily though, Arya's arm was covered. 

As soon as their hands touched, Arya felt a jolt of electricity run through her body and she widened her eyes at the boy. 

The boy shook her hand and gave her a worried look, he didn't know why he felt so protective of her. 

Arya shook her head and smiled at the boy. 

 

 

_\- 4 years earlier_

 

_They say when you meet your soulmate, you instantly have a connection. You both will feel like you're in your own world like nothing else matters._

_You will feel protective of one another and will be tied to one another, you'll never be able to let each other go._

_What a load of horseshit, Arya thought as she closed the book._

_She could hear footsteps running towards her door,_

_"Arya!" Sansa began, walking up towards Arya and grabbing the book back. "I told you that you need to ask before stealing one of my books."_

_Arya looked up at her sister. "I borrowed it, actually. I'd give it back, though. Neither of us have soulmates, what's the point in having it?"_

_Sansa thought for a moment before saying, "You wouldn't understand. You're only seven."_

_"You're eight, Sansa. We're not that far apart in age." Arya said, sticking her tongue out at Sansa._

_Sansa huffed and stomped her foot on the ground, "You always have to ruin things...this-this is why you'll never have a soulmate."_

_Arya looked towards Sansa - unfazed by her outburst, "I could have one. How would you even know if you have one?"_

_Sansa sighed, "Because...you'll have a connection. I'll have a connection with the prince who I'll marry soon and I will give him beautiful-"_

_Arya made a sick noise at the back of her throat and Sansa glared at her, "Alright Sansa, I get it. But...I have a connection with my father, is he my soulmate?" Arya said, her face turning red._

_Sansa made a disgusted face and Arya watched as her face turned red, "Your soulmate is probably Hodor; you're both ugly, maybe you two have a connection"  and after that, she left the room._

_Arya sat in the now empty room, that felt even quieter than before._

 

_-_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Dansa is coming!! - and gendrya, woop *FIST BUMP IN AIR* I'll hopefully be able to get an update out tomorrow. I chose that certain quote for the summary as I love it so much; and, this chapter was all about the stark sisters and their problems so, it felt necessary. All mistakes are mine and comments/kudos are appreciated, hehe (':


	9. PART 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: before I get comments like "this didn't happen!" or "this character was here too," SOME of the events will be canon-based and some will be twisted to fit the story. So, in this case, it's only going to be Missandei who sells Daenerys the unsullied - for the plot to go the way I want. I hope you all understand. x
> 
> Another chapter? already? yep. Nope, you're not dreaming, Jess really has gotten enough inspiration overnight to write another chapter. Anyways, this chapter is Daenerys based (my inner Daenerys fan is screaming). Thank you all for the feedback on the last chapter and the kudos. Don't be shy, if you're confused about what's going on ask me, I won't mind answering (I know my writing can be confusing). Enjoy this chapter and kudos/comments are always appreciated.

The smell of puke filled the air and the sound of people gagging became more frequent. 

Daenerys made a face of discomfort and proceeded to look out into the sea. 

Her mind instantly drifted to her soulmate; Sansa. 

In her mind, Sansa wore a white dress that brought out the colour of her eyes.  _Perfect for a Northern girl,_ Daenerys thought, smiling. 

Daenerys was brought out of her trance when Ser Jorah stood beside her. 

They stood in silence. Daenerys respected that of Ser Jorah, he knew when to speak and when not to.

However, the sound of one of the Dothraki gagging made Daenerys shake her head. 

Ser Jorah sighed and looked towards Daenerys

"They're not used to being overseas," Jorah commented.

"I know. But it still doesn't excuse the awful sound"

Jorah laughed at this. 

"Yes, It doesn't," he said quietly. 

Daenerys noticed the change in mood and turned to face Jorah. Only when they were face to face, Daenerys raised her hand and rested her palm in his face. 

"I'm sorry," she said. She knew Ser Jorah was in love with her, and they both knew it was never going to happen. 

Jorah sighed and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

 

-

 

Ser Jorah excused himself before, and Daenerys was left with her dragons. 

She watched in fascination as her eldest, Drogon, caught a fish and threw it in the air - then, cooked it all by himself.  

She jumped when someone spoke behind her, "They're growing fast," one of the Dothraki commented. 

Daenerys turned around to face him, and he backed away a bit, apologising for startling her. 

Daenerys smiled at the man, "Not fast enough. I can't wait that long," she turned around to look at the sea again, "I need an army." 

"Ser Jorah says we'll be in Astapor by nightfall. He also says that the unsullied are the greatest soldiers in the entire world."

Daenerys turns around at this, "The greatest slave soldiers in the world." 

"Khaleesi-" Daenerys holds her hand up, "It's too beautiful of a day to argue." 

The man bows his head and leaves Daenerys. 

Daenerys sighs and looks over the Dothraki.  She looks towards her mark and does a double take, it was blue. 

"We will be together soon, my love. Just you wait. I'm coming." Daenerys says to the blue mark, slowly stroking it with her right hand. 

 

-

 

They eventually do arrive in Astapor. Daenerys and Ser Jorah are shown around by a woman named 'Missandei.' 

They continue walking and stop at an entrance. On top of the entrance stands three unsullied men. 

"The unsullied have stood here for a day and night. Without food or water." 

Daenerys turns around to face Missandei, "Why?" she commands. 

Missandei smiles at this, "They're in training, your grace." 

Daenerys sighs and extends her arm out, revealing her soulmate mark. 

Ser Jorah tries to warn her but Daenerys gives him a look and he stops. 

"I have a soulmate, Missandei. I need an army if I am going to go see her. She is all the way at kings landing." Missandei gasps at this. 

"I understand, your grace. You don't need to convince me with gold, I will join you." 

Daenerys gives Missandei a look which holds a thousand words, "you're just going to _give_ them to me?" 

Missandei smiles at Daenerys, "you look like a leader. Have you thought about going for the iron throne as well as going for your soulmate?" 

Ser Jorah looks towards Daenerys at this question.

Daenerys was stunned, a leader? of course, Daenerys had thought of the iron throne; hell, hadn't everyone? 

"My brother, Viserys, he wanted to rule the seven kingdoms. He wouldn't be a good king." 

"I asked about **you** not him. I will give you the unsullied, if, you take a chance and go for the throne. I don't know much about you, but as soon as I saw how much you cared for the unsullied, I just knew you would be a perfect leader. I mean, you even got the Dothraki overseas. Not many could even dare try what you did." she said, smiling. 

Daenerys looked towards Jorah for help but all she got in return was a smile. 

Daenerys' original plan was going to be with her soulmate. But ruling the seven kingdoms was something else entirely. _I could do both, and I do have a claim to it. **I have a claim to it.**_

Daenerys looks towards Missandei and nods, "I will go for the iron throne, as well as my soulmate - and you will accompany me on this journey." 

Missandei nods at this and tells Daenerys that by tomorrow morning all the unsullied will be ready to leave. She bows and tells them that they can rest in the house behind them for the night; that will be guarded by two unsullied. 

 

-

 

Daenerys couldn't sleep. 

She sat by the window, just staring at the stars. 

She saw the shadow and just knew who was behind her. 

"Ser Jorah. Stop creeping and just come here." 

Jorah sighed and moved to stand beside Daenerys. He looked down at Daenerys, "I hope you've made the right choice."

"I don't...I don't know anymore, I just want to be with her." Daenerys said, on the verge of tears. 

To everyone, Daenerys was a mighty ruler that people looked up to. But on the inside, she was just as scared as them. 

Jorah sighed and kneeled down where she was sitting (so they were eye level), he moved forward to give her and hug and she accepted it without resistance. 

Daenerys was thirteen when a white spot first appeared on her arm, back then, she would say it was the scariest moment of her life. 

Now though, she's not so sure. 

 

-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I feel like I'm going to get hate for making Missandei slightly ooc from the show. Though it had to be done for the way I want the plot to go - I hope you all don't mind.
> 
> Heyo peeps, hopefully, a lot of you enjoyed this chapter. I do have a question - what's your favourite pov: Sansa's storyline or Daenerys' ? lemme know! I'm just curious, lol. As said before, comments/kudos are always appreciated and if any of you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! thanks for reading. 
> 
> Also also, I think for the 10th chapter, we'll have an extra long chapter - no promises though but it's a high possibility. hehe


	10. PART 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I all owe you an apology. I'm so sorry for not updating this fic; I have been on archive, just not updating this fanfic. I've had a few tests this week, and to be honest, I've just been watching t.v shows (specifically: Jessica Jones. For those who were 'maybe' interested, lol).Thankfully Christmas break is soon. However, I don't want to sit here making excuses, please enjoy this update and kudos/comments are always appreciated!

"I knew it..." Cersei whispered, anger rising. 

Sansa started to panic. She could feel her heart rate speed up and her palms suddenly become sweaty. 

Cersei looked straight into Sansa's eyes, noticing her fear, she smiled once again.

"Do you love her?" 

Sansa wasn't expecting this. Blinking a few times, she eventually managed to squeak out a small "what?"

Cersei rolled her eyes, "the Targaryen girl. Do you love her?"

"I think...I think I do" She said, smiling slightly. 

"What will you do when she comes here? threatening to burn the whole city to the ground? hmm?"

"She wouldn't do that."

"How do you know that!" Cersei said, shouting now, "you do not know this...this...whore! did she say she will come and rescue you?"

"I **_know_** she won't do that, she's here to rescue me"

Cersei laughed. A bitter laugh, one that sounded more like a 'cackle' than a laugh.

"We must prepare for her arrival, of course," Cersei said, standing up. "We must make her feel...'welcome.'" 

Sansa's arm shot towards Cersei's before she could stop herself. 

"You will let me see her, right?" 

"Of course I will. I'm not that cruel, my girl," she answered - kneeling down in front of Sansa; staring right into her deep blue eyes.

Cersei had a smile plastered on her face, that looked sincere. But her eyes told Sansa it was all a lie.

 

-

 

"Tell me more about this Targaryen girl"

Tyrion looked up towards Shae, again. They had been talking for quite a bit, about the girl. Tyrion considered going to find Sansa, as he was bored, but Shae eventually joined him and together they both discussed the Targaryen girl. 

"I honestly don't know _that_ much, my sweet" Tyrion said, smiling. 

"Hopefully when she arrives here, you can ask her all the questions that you so desperately want to know the answers to" 

Shae smiled at him, and a part of Tyrion knew this was all wrong; he had to get her away from Kings Landing, it wasn't safe for her to be here. But another part - a selfish part of him - wanted her to stay with him, forever. 

 

-

 

Sansa paced around Kings Landing while thousands of questions raced through her head. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see Joffrey - her prince, and together they fell to the ground. 

"Oww!" She said, shaking her head and looking in front of her. 

Upon realising who she bumped into, she instantly went into a panic.

"Oh, Joffrey! my sweet," she extended her arm towards him, waiting for him to grab it. 

Joffrey glared at Sansa but still accepted her hand. 

"Thank you, my lady" 

"You're welcome-" she was cut off by Joffrey's lips connecting with hers. She thought about kissing back but stopped herself. 

Joffrey pulled back, a confused look plastered on his face - 

"Is everything alright?" he said. Sansa felt her heart sting, it wasn't his fault she had a soulmate. 

"I'm okay, Joffrey" 

Joffrey smiled and extended his arm. 

Sansa thought for a moment but took his arm. 

Joffrey looked towards Sansa, and they both started walking. 

 

 

-

 

"Hello? are you still here?" Gendry said, laughing lightly. 

Arya looked up towards Gendry, a confused look on her face.

"I asked what your name was; but you must've blanked out. Something on your mind?" 

"No...sorry, I'm fine. My name is Arya" 

Gendry looked at her with a 'you can't be serious' expression. 

"It really is!" she said laughing. "Your name is Gendry - it can't get any weirder than that" 

Gendry pretended to be offended and gently pushed Arya.

Arya instinctively pushed him back and he fell to the floor, laughing. 

 

-

 

"Where are we?" 

"Quiet boy," a ragged man said. 

They eventually all went back to the cart. Throughout the journey, they stopped twice for a 'pit stop,' and both of them times Arya refused to go the bathroom. 

Her soulmate didn't go either. The entire time his eyes were fixed on her - trying to figure her out. If it were anyone else, Arya would've been uncomfortable at the strong gaze, but this was different. 

The cart came to a stop. 

Arya was slowly starting to fall asleep, but when the cart came to a stop, her eyes went straight open. 

She watched as boys began to get un-tied; since the first incident, where the boy tried to run away, no one else had attempted to. 

"We're stopping here for a bit" - a man said. Arya looked around and noticed that the other carts, some even carrying men in bars, had stopped too. 

"You all have a long day tomorrow." The man pointed towards a fire. "You will all sleep around it tonight" 

A lot of the boys began to smile, but it didn't last long as the man continued "-and tonight only. So make sure you get a good nights rest. You'll be up early tomorrow, gathering wood and food for the journey ahead. It's a long way to the Nights Watch." 

All the boys began to stand up, some wobbling on their feet as they try and get used to the sensation of standing again. 

Arya stands up too. She looks down and rubs her knees - waiting for the blood to rush back into her legs. As she looks up, she comes face to face with Gendry. 

"Hello aga-" she begins but shuts up when Gendry tells her to shush. 

"What-" she says, as Gendry grabs her arm and runs towards a tree - still with his hand on her arm. 

He pushes Arya towards the tree and Arya instantly turns around; she watches as Gendry looks around, making sure the men aren't near. 

Nodding his head, he turns towards Arya and she notices that he looks worried. 

"Are you okay?" Arya asks, her brows furrowing.

Gendry takes a deep breath, looks at Arya in the eyes, and pulls up his sleeve; revealing the word: 'ARYA.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, I was just doing my tech homework and noticed that this fanfic has 5k+ views. That.Is.INSANE. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I never thought that this many people would be into this ship; I personally love it and have shipped it for a while (I mainly shipped it because they're my two favourite characters, but if you take a moment to consider the ship, they have a lot in common). ANYWAYS, much love thank you guys so much 
> 
> p.s bet u thought gendry and arya were gonna kiss. not yet lol - gotta get dansa kiss fist (⊙‿⊙✿)


	11. PART 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! but I am back, and this is a: gays only event, so sit comfortably and get ready for some angst?? 
> 
> \- comments/kudos are always appreciated too (:

"I must say, your obsession with this...Targaryen girl is rather concerning. Well, to others it may be. I for one find it rather amusing," Vary's admitted.

Cersei scolded, but Vary's was right. Threats where everywhere every day, and they were coming at a rather alarming rate, yet her mind just drifted to a girl with three dragons.

"I am just concerned," Cersei explained, purposely ignoring Vary's stare. "Our Sansa here has taken an interest in her, too. I have to know where she is and what she's doing, otherwise, she'll get to Sansa before she gets to me"

Vary's smiled, though I don't think 'smiled' is a good word to use, he rather smirked; Cersei politically had the upper hand, but Vary's was a powerful man - that got what he wanted when he wanted.

"I see...And that's why you need me. You want me to send my 'little birds' out to find exactly where this girl is." Vary's then leaned forward - right into Cersei's face, ignoring her uncomfortable gaze back, "- And why on Earth would I do that?"

"Would you prefer it if I ordered you to do it?" Cersei sneered back. She didn't trust Vary's, hell, no one trusted the man. He was a cunning man that could get away with anything; he was a mystery that had yet to be solved.

Vary's abruptly leant back, his face going lax. Checkmate. While Vary's may have some sort of an advantage on Cersei, she will always have the upper hand due to her social status.

Vary's stood up, barely paying her any attention. "I see. I'll get right to it then." And with that, he was gone.

Cersei slowly blinked, and then, when he was out of sight, she let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding.

"My queen!"

Cersei's head whipped around to the interruption and there stood a boy, who looked around his early twenties; but what most captivated Cersei's attention was his innocent brown eyes. Those eyes that had yet to experience the horror that is this world.

"Did no one ever teach you to knock?" she said with a roll of her eyes. In reality, Cersei wasn't too bothered that he came in without knocking, but he wouldn't show it; it was better that they subtly knew who was in charge, every second - just so none of them could spot a weak point and use it against her, it let them know who was in charge.

The boy was clearly out of breath from having run here, and Cersei barely understood what he was saying at times.

"-and because of that, S-Sansa has run off! Something about umm...finding her soulmate?"

-

"I have to say, Sansa," Joffrey began, "having your company here was rather...entertaining?" he said, giving Sansa a smile.

The pair had been walking for at least an hour now, arms intertwined and smiles never leaving their faces. Sansa would never admit it to anyone but she liked Joffrey; he was nice to her and a selfish part of her drank that in, swallowed the love that he was giving her and for at least an hour she forgot about her soulmate; but a tiny part of her mind didn't, it screamed at her that this was all wrong. But then Joffrey handed her a rose, one that matched the colour of her hair, and the tiny part of her mind that was filled with a girl with silver hair was washed away and a prince with golden hair took her place.

"I'm honoured, my King," Sansa admitted. It wasn't a lie, too. She was honoured that the king's attention was all on her, and her alone.

 

Joffrey looked away for a moment and then nodded, "Come, your legs must be tired from all this walking, my lady."

Sansa let Joffrey grab her arm and lead her to a bench in the garden. There was no one else here, just her and Joffrey. And so she breathed in the - oddly comforting - feeling that Joffrey's presence was giving off and exahled; it was nice to finally be at peace she decided.

"Sansa, I am curious, what did you really think of me when you first saw me?"

Sansa looked up from their entwined hands to stare into Joffrey's eyes. One of the things that Sansa had noticed on her walk with him was that his eyes were never peaceful. Something was always racing through his mind and his eyes burned with a spark, never silent - always analysing and alert - and she couldn't decide if that was a good thing.

"If I'm honest, my king, I thought you were the love of my life," she said, "I read many stories as a child...all about how the prince saves the princess and they umm well they..." Sansa began struggling to find the right words.

Joffrey noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder - which was meant to be a comforting method but for some reason, it put her more on edge, and she still couldn't settle on why.

"...they lived happily ever after." She said, eyes sparkling and unshed tears lingering in the corners. Her soulmate, Daenerys, was her 'prince.' She chuckled at the resemblance of Daenerys riding down on one of her dragons to come and save her. In the stories she read as a kid, the Knight always saved the princess from an evil source. Realisation struck her when she realised that if Daenerys was her 'knight,' the evil source that's keeping them apart was the Lannisters.

"My king I-" Sansa began but was shushed when Joffrey's finger was pushed onto her lips, silencing her.

Joffrey's head was turned away from Sansa but that didn't stop him from hissing out a quiet "shush" at her.

"Come out, boy," Joffrey said at a bush. Confused, Sansa tried to speak again to ask what on Earth he was doing, but stopped when a young knight came out of the bush.

"My king..." the Knight started and bowed. "I need to speak with you. That's if..." he looked between Sansa and Joffrey - the words 'that's if you're not busy' were not said but both knew what was being implied.

Joffrey stood up so fast that the force nearly made Sansa fall. "Of course," Joffrey said, following the knight out of earshot.

 

-

 

"My king. The Targaryen girl is here. I would've come for you earlier and it's too late now but-"

"She's what!" Joffrey bellowed, "Where is she? I want her found and dead!"

"My king, she is here, but we don't exactly know where. We thi-think she could be hi-hiding somewhere..." the knight stuttered out.

Joffrey began up and down, clearly beginning to get stressed, "I want you to find this whore and bring her to me. Alive. And her dragons too! I don't know how you idiots fail to find two dragons and a little girl."

"Three. She has three dragons, my king. Rumour has it, many saw her riding one of them, but then we lost her and the other two are nowhere to be found. I have men looking for them all everywhere."

Joffrey began to chuckle, lowly. "You better find her, or I'll have you all go through a painful death. Otherwise, all my hard work to get Sansa to fall in love with me and forget about that whore will be for nothing."

-

 

Sansa watched as the two spoke and watched as Joffrey progressively got more angry.

She jumped and screamed when she felt someone tug on her arm from behind her.

"Shush! do you want them to hear you?" the voice said. Sansa's brain began to catch up with her mouth and she let out a faint "Shae?"

"Hello. You don't have much time. Your soulmate is here. She's coming for you, Sansa."

A million questions went through Sansa's brain, but instead of asking them she just looked down at her mark and noticed that it was red.

Gasping, she broke 'the elephant in the room' silence and asked: "how?"

"I don't know," Shae admitted, "no one knows where she is either, but you need to get out of here and find her first - before the Lannisters. You need to go now and find Tyrion, he will lead you out and you will go and find her. I think you and I both know she will show herself, she's got three dragons and is looking for you, after all," Shae said, a smile forming on her face.

Shae helped Sansa stand up, and pushed her towards the door.

Sansa wanted to cry, she still had so many questions but she was going to see her soulmate, oh god - she was going to see her soulmate.

"Wait..." Sansa began, staring at Shae, "Joffrey, he'll...he will..." Sansa knew that Joffrey would put two and two together and know that this outsider helped Sansa escape.

"I know," Shae said, smiling sadly. "Go, you must go"

A tear fell from Sansa's face and she quickly hugged Shae and reluctantly let go, and ran.

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear...poor Shae. I actually love(d) Shae. I'm sorry for this long ass hiatus that I've been on, I have been trying to 'Improve' my writing, you could say. Plus, school is a bitch too, that's always a reason.
> 
> I'm sure also that a lot of you have questions but I can promise you that: how Daenerys got here, what Shae and Tyrion are up to and how Gendry and Arya are doing will all be answered in the next chapter. 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated, thank you! if anyone also has any questions, lemme know


End file.
